Calming Obsession
by AnnyGurl
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO "THE NEW LIFE". Willow and Victor are in their last year of High school and they couldn't be happier. Everything looks normal and peaceful, until Willow says no too many times. OCxOC
1. Strawberry

Willow walked off the bus with her bag over her shoulder and a new found confidence. It had been three years since Marco attacked the school and Willow was now on her last year of Sky high. Only a few weeks were left and strangely Willow was going to miss it. As she walked towards the school she could feel people's eyes on her. As she got older her awkward skinny body has filled out and she had to admit, she looked good. She grew two inches and now had soft curves. She tried to ignore the people looking but it just made life harder. People didn't talk about the accident but it often was brought up if people talked about the epic fight Will Stronghold had in his first year.

Willow sat on the low concrete wall by the stairs looking out upon the strange people who walked the floating grounds of Sky high. She remembered her first day, shyly walking behind Layla and Will hoping no one had noticed her. How she missed Layla and Will, they were her best friends. They graduated the year before them and were now traveling the world doing "real estate". Of course the only person to pick her out of the crowd the first year was Victor Stark, the well known bad boy. The same bad boy who has been her boyfriend for three years and who she happened to be waiting for. After waiting for a few minutes and talking to some people in her classes Willow saw Victor walk out of a bus and his eyes instantly fell on her. With time Victor had only gotten more handsome and more arrogant.

His arms seemed longer and it didn't matter that Willow grew two inches because Victor grew five and was not a solid six foot while Willow stood at a lowly five foot four. Willow stood up to go over to him but someone stepped in front of her. Willow instantly recognized it was Derek and behind him was Todd as usual.

"Hey there Kensington. How's life with Hunky heart throb boyfriend Victor Stark?" Derek asked, sarcasm dripping off every word. Willow scoffed and walked around them but not before he grabbed her arm tightly. "Hey listen to me will you? Dump that loser and go out with a real man." He pulled Willow into an embrace and spun her around dancing. Suddenly his grip was gone and Willow started laughed as she looked up and saw Derek and Todd being spun around in the air. Victor sighed heavily and put his arm around Willows waste and walked away.

"You'd think they would learn by now." Victor said with a victorious smirk on his face. Willow looked to Victor and smiled. Although she saw him at midnight the night before he always seemed to be different after a night's sleep. Every time they met up she swore he smelled of strawberries and cream and he always had a new smile. Everyone was afraid of him since his brother was sent to serve two life sentences and was deemed psychologically unstable. But the only thing that made her scared of him was the fact that one day he might get bored with her. She rested her head on his shoulder but he lightly shook her off. "Don't do that in public. People will start saying stuff." Victor let go of Willow and walked ahead of her. She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"But we've been dating for three years. Please don't be mad." Willow said putting on her puppy eyes knowing that Victor could never say no to them. And like she planned he sighed and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Don't be so cute in public, I'm tired of having to deal with Derek every day. I can't take on the whole school." Victor and Willow laughed and walked off to class hand in hand not knowing that their toughest enemy was clerking nearby. And was ready to destroy everything.


	2. Honestly

Class went by slowly, but time always did when Victor wasn't with Willow. Mister Medulla rambled on about the physics of supersonic flight but Willow just found it a waste of time. Why did she need to know that if she flew at a certain angle at a certain speed she would get somewhere half of a second faster? The lunch bell rang and Willow grabbed her books and headed straight to her locker. Usually Victor would be there already because he skipped classes most of the time. When he didn't show up Willow asked one of Victor's classmates where he was and apparently he kept moving the teacher's things around when he didn't look. All of that plus his out bursts caused him to have detention. Willow was disappointed he got in trouble, but was also a bit happy knowing he at least went to class. She then decided it would be better if she just got lunch and then studied; Willow headed to the cafeteria to get the impossibly good Hero sub.

"Hey Kensington, where's Victor?" Derek asked running up to her just as she got into the cafeteria.

"Detention, now leave me alone Derek." Willow said and walked towards the back of the lunch line and he went behind her.

"In trouble again? Man that kid sure doesn't know when to stop. That's exactly why you should go out with me. I'm a good kid." Derek said reaching over and grabbing a tray.

"Honestly Derek I'm surprised you're not there with him." Willow replied and paid for her lunch and headed to an empty table. Derek sat across from her not touching his lunch. "Where is Todd, isn't he usually with you?" Willow asked taking the tomatoes off the sub.

"Todd? Oh yeah, I forgot about him. Must have gotten lose in your eyes." He said leaning close into her. She put her hand up and shook her head. Utterly repulsed by Derek she lost her appetite and got up to leave. Derek didn't seem to get the message and followed her again.

"Listen Derek I don't like you. I hate you actually. You're always picking on me and making my life more difficult than it needs to be. I love Victor, you're just annoying." Willow slammed the cafeteria doors open and charged into the hall Derek quickly catching up with her.

"You only love him because you haven't been with anyone else. Come on Kensington give me a chance." Derek pleaded jumping in front of her. Even though Willow was still afraid to talk to people Derek was making it easy to see why she avoided people.

"I will never like you! Why don't you get that! You're a pathetic excuse for a hero. More like a villain. You're no better than the gum on the bottom of your shoes!" Willow screamed the windows slightly shaking from the volume. Derek's eyes grew cold and Willow didn't see what was going to happen next. Derek raised his hand quickly and slapped her so hard she fell to the ground, her eyes watering from the hit.

"HEY!" Willow heard someone yell out and she saw Victor standing at the end of the hall. He saw Willow on the ground, covering her face where she just got hit and tears in her eyes. He charged at Derek tackling him to the ground. They rolled around throwing punches until Victor got tired of that and used his powers to slam him into the lockers. Derek used his powers and touched the lockers to turn his body into pure steel. He then grabbed Victor and slammed him into the ground. When he went to punch him Victor rolled away and the ground under Derek's punch crumbled. Willow couldn't stand to see Victor fighting and the other students were just watching. Finally Willow had enough.

"STOP FIGHTING NOW!" She screamed and the windows broke. Victor and Derek covered their ears and looked to Willow who now was full on crying. Derek turned back to normal and reached out to Willow but Victor slapped his hand away and hugged Willow before walking away. When they got outside Victor stopped them and looked at Willows arm that had marks on it from Derek grabbing her. Willow smirked and kissed him. "Thank you for doing that. But you're also stupid for getting in a fight." They walked off together towards the buses hand in hand. Victor looked back to see Derek staring at them with revenge in his eyes.


	3. No choice

Willow was walked to her front door by Victor and it was always difficult to part but Victor seemed to have other things on his mind. He gave her a quick kiss then he sauntered off leaving her there to wonder what it was exactly it was that made him upset. She figured it had to be about Derek and just let him walk away. When he couldn't see him anymore she rummaged in her bag for the key and opened the door. Abigail came bounding down the door trying to pull her hair into a bun for work. Abigail was now working full time at some law firm that dealt with people like Willow. Since she was kidnapped by Marco and Willow saved her Abigail had become a new person. She wasn't afraid of her anymore and they were getting closer than before they knew Willow had powers. Abigail stopped at a mirror and fixed her hair and looking to Willow for her approval. When she did Abigail ran off to her beat up old car on the road.

"Willow dear is that you?" her parents asked slowly coming out of the living room. Willows parents unlike Abigail did not come around to super powers; it just made them more fearful. Now they worried for both their daughters' safety and have asked Willow multiple times if she would ever think about dropping out of school.

"Yeah it's me." Willow said kicking off her shoes and dropping her bag full of text books. Willow walked into the living room to go see them when she noticed a man sitting on the couch. "Oh, hello sir." Willow said going over to the man and shaking his hand. He stood up and just looked at her hand like there was something on it. Slowly he reached over and lightly shook her hand.

"Hello Willow. My name is Doctor Monroe; I study people such as you." He said giving a quick smile. It wasn't until then that Willow noticed how creepy this guy was. He had a scar on his face that stood out against his almost translucent skin. Willow took a step back and got a better look at the greasy haired man. Suddenly a feeling washed over Willow making her almost psychically ill. She ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She could hear her parents and Monroe talking down stairs.

"What the hell..." Willow said looking at herself in the mirror. Being around Monroe had made her ill, there was something about him that scared her and told her to run. Willow lifted her hand slightly watching the trembling stop. She had never experienced something like this before; she would have to ask the nurse tomorrow. When she calmed down she walked to the top of the stairs to see Monroe and her parents standing at the bottom. Just the sight of him brought back those feelings for Willow, but she thought it better to ignore it. They all sat down, the three adults on the couch and Willow in the chair across from it.

"So Willow, your parents here tell me you're...'Special'. But then again isn't everyone?" He said with an awkward chuckle that made Willow just fear him more. She glared at him trying to figure out what he was trying to get at. "Anyways, they also tell me they are fearful for their life. Are you outwardly projecting your powers onto your parents?" He asked rubbing his hands together. Willow just shook her head, trying to stay silent for as long as possible. "Alright so here is the plan," He said reaching into his pocket to pull out a pad and pen. "I will prescribe you medication and I want you to come with me to the lab to study your...'gifts'". Willow jumped up staring at her parents.

"You want me to be a lab rat?" She asked her parents demanding for an answer. They just looked down at the ground either ashamed or afraid. "Well I won't do it. You can't make me." Willow said not letting her guard down.

"Well, you don't have much of a choice I'm afraid." Monroe said and Willow felt a hand cover her mouth. Willow panicked and felt something sharp and cold press against her neck instantly making her whole body go numb. She could see her parents jumping up and could hear their muffled voices yelling. Monroe just waved his hand possibly excusing it to protocol when people resist. Willow was internally kicking herself for not listening to herself about him. She was also screaming out, knowing that she was drifting into a sleep like state scared her. Before her eyes closed all she could think of was how she wished she told Victor she loved him before he left, and not letting him go so abruptly.


	4. More questions

Willow awoke on a disgusting couch in a damp room. When she sat up quickly pain shot through her causing her muscles to seize up and the room to spin. From a distance footsteps could be heard coming closer toward her room and then the large metal door swung open and Monroe was standing there in a white coat with a clip board in his hand. He walked over to Willow and placed a hand against her forehead but she tried to hit him as hard as possible, it only nudged his hand away.

"Now, now Willow. Don't fight it. We're just doing some studies on you. Now, please don't resist when we give you the needles." Monroe said and he waved in two nurses who looked to be in their fifties and partially decomposing. They carried large silver trays with up to ten needles on each. Willow started to feel the same panic she felt back at her house and he first instinct was to run. But here she couldn't.

'_What would Victor do?' _she thought as she moved more into the couch away from them. She opened her mouth and let out the highest pitched scream possible in her state. The two nurses stumbled out of the room dropping the trays and breaking the needles. Monroe got sent backwards into the wall. Willow felt like she had run a marathon as she lay their panting and covered in sweat.

"I told you not to resist." Monroe said as he walked out of the room a large man dressed totally in black came in and put a gag in her mouth and strapping her to the couch. He then came back with two new fresh trays of needles. Willow tried to scream and tried to move but any resistance was pointless for the little she did move took a lot of energy out of her.

_Victor_

The next day at school Victor got off the bus expecting to see Willow standing there waiting for him like he did every day, but she wasn't there. Figuring she was busy somewhere else he shrugged it off and went to class. Yet all day he didn't see Willow at all, and he started to worry. Derek was walking down the hall and Victor grabbed him and pulled him close so he could whisper.

"Have you seen, or done anything to Willow?" Victor asked but Derek just looked at him confused. Victor sighed and pushed him away and got on the bus at the end of the day. Derek sat beside him, his feet jittering and hands flapping at his sides.

"Where's Willow? Why did you ask me what happened to her? Is she okay?" Derek asked and Victor glared at him.

"If I knew where she was, why did I ask you?" Victor says and Derek nods in agreement. When the bus dropped him off at his stop he went straight for Willows house. It was odd; Willow never missed a day of school, so where could she be? He fixed his hair before he knocked on door, only to have her father answer it. The last time he met Willows father he shook like a leaf and avoided them at all cost, this time he looked tired and had red rims around his eyes as if he had been crying. "What happened?" Victor asked as Willow's father moved away from the door, silently letting him in the house.

"We made a mistake." Her father said sitting beside her mother who also looked like she had been crying. Willows sister came into the room with two cups of tea and sandwiches and set them on the coffee table in front of her parents. "She's gone." Her father said just staring at the food; he clearly didn't plan to eat it.

"Gone? Gone where?" Victor demanded standing over them.

"Away, we don't know where. He said she would be fine. That they won't hurt her. We only wanted to help. We only want her to be normal." Her mother chocked out sipping the tea only to please their daughter.

"Who took her?" Victor said growing more and more frustrated.

"Monroe." Abigail said putting on a strong front for her parents. Victor sat in the chair across from them, only getting more questions from their answers.


End file.
